


Male or Female?

by BurningBlueDiamond



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Viktor è vermanete un idiota, anche questa one-shot è molto stupida, domande senza risposta, incredulità
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBlueDiamond/pseuds/BurningBlueDiamond
Summary: Questa specie di one-shot nasce dopo aver letto che Makkachin non ha un vero sesso precisato. Alcuni scrivono che è un maschio altri che è una femmina.Per me è un maschietto, ma chi sono io per distruggere le convinzioni degli altri. Comunque ho voluto esprimere questi dubbi. Sappiate che non affermo niente e dato che non sa neancheio con esattezza di che sesso è Makkachin non ho espresso nessun parere. Ho scritto tutto questo solo per far divertire.





	Male or Female?

**Author's Note:**

> Trovrete la stessa storia anche in inglese.  
> Non era mia intenzione offendere o imporre un'opinione

 

Viktor era seduto sul divano, le gambe incrociate e i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Aveva la schiena piegata e gli occhi stretti dalla concentrazione mentre fissava Makkachin. Il cane stava seduto di fronte a lui, la lingua leggermente di fuori e il muso piegato. Fu così che li trovò Yuuri quando rientrò a casa un'ora dopo.

-Sono a casa. Viktor dove...- si bloccò quando vide la scena davanti a sé.

-Vitya, cosa diavolo stai combinando?- gli chiese stringendosi la radice del naso.

-Sto cercando di instaurare un rapporto telepatico con il mio cane, Yuuri, non disturbare, per favore-. Yuuri sospirò.

-E per quale divino motivo lo staresti facendo?- domandò.

-Devo capire se è maschio o femmina- fu la risposta. Yuuri affondò il viso tra le mani.

-Hai quel cane da più di 12 anni e non sai di che sesso è?- quasi urlò Yuuri. Viktor si limitò ad annuire.

-Lo sai che basta guardare Makkachin quando fa la pipì e lo capisci subito vero?-

-È una cane timido, non fa mai i suoi bisogni dove qualcuno lo vede!- la mascella di Yuuri cadde sul pavimento.

-Mi rifiuto di partecipare a questa conversazione. E mi riferisco a quella tra me e te, non quella tra te e Makkachin- specificò il moro. Viktor non lo guardò nemmeno.

Yuuri fece per uscire dalla stanza quando un pensiero gli passò per la testa.

-Aspetta. Hai scelto Makkachin come nome perché sarebbe andato bene in entrambi i casi?-

-Vedo che sai ancora come ragionare, Yuuri, sono contento- la risposta di Yuuri confermò il dubbio di Yuuri.

-Non ci posso credere-

-Non è colpa mia se non ho mai avuto il tempo di capire se fosse maschio o femmina. Me lo hanno regalato, non l'ho scelto io. E aveva un fiocco verde e rosso, non potevo neanche dedurlo dal colore- si lamentò Viktor.

-Facciamo che tu torni al tuo dilemma e io mi faccio la doccia?- avrebbe dovuto essere una domanda ma suono più come una scusa per scappare. Quando Viktor si metteva in testa una cosa era impossibile dissuaderlo, anche se si trattava di una cosa stupida.

Sotto la doccia, mentre l'acqua scorreva sulle sue spalle stanche, Yuuri aprì gli occhi di scatto mormorando:

-Non ha mai pensato che bastasse fargli le coccole vero?- poi si ricordò chi aveva sposato e i tasselli del puzzle si fecero meno incomprensibili.

Più tardi quella sera, poco prima che Yuuri si addormentasse tra le braccia e il calore si Viktor, quest'ultimo gli chiese:

-Secondo te ci possono essere cani ermafroditi?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Per favore ditemi che ne pensate... potete anche darmi della pazza nei commenti. Non sono permalosa non mi offendo, e non sareste comunque i primi


End file.
